12 o'clock at last
by Jenny345
Summary: One-shot about, obviously, Chuck and Blair. It's about how New Year's Eve brings them together at last. Love reviews.


**Happy new year everyone! This is my promised one-shot New Year's Eve story. I will update 'Resistance' tomorrow. Sorry for the waiting.. I'm very busy. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If you like it I might make some more one-shots while writing 'Resistance'. X Jenny**

* * *

**12 o'clock at last**

It was the 31st of December, the last day of 2008. As usual everyone was really exciting about all the upcoming parties that night. Every Upper East Sider has to be there, otherwise you're nobody. Lily van der Woodsen was hosting her annual New Year's party, so everyone was going. This year, though, Serena and Blair wanted a different New Year's than the boring parties of her mother so they decided to host another party themselves at Blair's place. They would just go to Lily's party until 23.00 and then go back to their own party straight away! There would be lots of booze so finally all the Upper East Side teenagers could enjoy themselves at last. Music and dancing were a must. Everyone was invited, well, not _everyone_ obviously.

'B, you look gorgeous, I love your dress. Where did you get that?' Serena said amazed to Blair.

'I got if from Barney's. It's a Valentino. You look beautiful too!' Blair smiled. They hold each other's hands, admiring their dresses.

'Just a pair of shoes and we're good to go.' Blair said while looking in her walk-in closet. 'These will do.'

'Did you ask Dorota that the waiters have to make sure that everyone has champagne right before 12?' Serena wondered.

'I did, I also made sure that there are two whole bottles for our own enjoyment.' Blair laughed.

-------

When Serena and Blair stepped out of the elevator, the first thing that happened was the worst that could have happened. Great, they both thought.

'Chuck.' Blair greeted coldly.

'Blair, you look lovely as usual.' Chuck smirked with a satisfied look on his face.

Blair murmured something but without even looking at Chuck, she walked straight past him.

'Still not speaking to me.' Chuck said, more as a conclusion to himself than as a question to Serena.

'Apparently. Just let go of her Chuck. I'm sure you can.' Serena answered.

'What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I've had any other women after Blair.' Chuck said defensively. Then he realized what he had just said and turned his face away from Serena.

'You – you haven't had ANY women?' Serena said.

'I have tried for sure, but it just – it didn't feel right.' Chuck said, slightly embarrassed.

They ended the conversation and Serena immediately went looking for Blair to tell her about Chuck. Unfortunately, but fortunate for Serena, she was stopped by her own boyfriend.

'DAN! You came!' Serena almost screamed and she kissed him intensively.

'Geez, if I knew I was getting a kiss like this I would have arrived hours ago! Maybe days! Weeks!' Dan teased.

-------

Meanwhile Blair was sitting all by herself in the Van der Bass' study. She needed to be alone for a while. She didn't want to think about Chuck anymore. And especially not on New Year's Eve. Thank God the whole lacrosse-team was invited tonight. She had to have someone to kiss her at 12.00. But her thoughts started wandering again and she found herself once again thinking about Chuck. Only the thought of him made her longing for him. It was then she decided to get another martini. She stood up and while she turned, a hand reached out and held a martini in front of her.

'It's yours.' The voice from behind the glass smirked. 'Unless you want something else.'

'Well, no – but – I was just – leaving.' Blair struggled.

'Leaving where? If you wanted to get another drink, I got you one right here.' Chuck smirked again while giving Blair her martini.

'Thanks. I guess.' Blair said. Unfortunately for Blair, Chuck stood very close to here. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and arms. His presence made her nervous and he seemed to notice it. He got even closer.

'So… who are you going to kiss at 12?' Chuck smirked while gazing at her. Those eyes, she felt them burning but she loved it. And he knows it. Unfortunately. He knows what kind of effect he has on her and the other way around. He could make her do anything. Again she found herself wondering, not answering Chuck's question at all.

'Oh uhm, well I keep my options open.' Blair smiled but definitely not in a kind way.

'And am I an option?' asked Chuck.

'Not even close. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to host a party.' Blair chuckled cockily. She walked towards the door but stopped when Chuck said: 'Oh right, I'll see you there.'

Blair turned around. 'Oh but you're not invited, Bass.'

'First of all, that hasn't stopped me before and secondly, Serena actually invited me.' Chuck smiled satisfied only to see Blair getting angry.

-------

Serena and Blair had left Lily's party to go to their own. Every single UES-teenager was there. It was around 22.00 and champagne was already everywhere. Blair had convinced to leave Serena's mother's party earlier than they had intended. It was just that Blair had to get away from Chuck. It would already be too much having him here. In her own house. The party planner did an amazing job. All the furniture was shoved away so there was enough space for a dance floor. There was a DJ, lots of luxury food and a lovely bar on the side of it. In the corner of the room there was a little lounge with white Fatboys spread on the ground. It wasn't even 12 yet but people were all over each other already. Some making out on the dance floor and others were practically doing it – thank god with clothes on, or at least for now – on the Fatboys. Blair wasn't jealous, not yet anyway, and found it rather disgusting. The thing is that she didn't want to be alone when it would turn 12 o'clock. She knew Serena would be all over Dan and most of her friends kept themselves pretty busy as well. She looked around for a potential catch but found herself looking up into the gaze of no other than Chuck Bass himself. He actually came. Not that it was a surprise. She saw him giving his cote to a random waiter and started walking towards here. Blair did not want to talk to him nor did she wanted to even look at him. She looked around for some help, but everytime you need Serena, she's gone. He was getting closer and closer now. _Fuck, what to do now_? She thought. _Right, dancing_. And she pulled a random guy with her on the dance floor and started dancing with him. She tried not to look back to see where Chuck was now, but she was dying to know. Exactly at this very moment, a slow song started and she immediately pulled the guy towards her. She lead the dance and started making rounds, just to see where he was. She couldn't see him. He was probably getting some scotch.

'So what's your name?' the unknown guy asked her. Blair didn't pay attention at all so he asked again.

'Oh what? Blair.' And without bothering to ask what his name was she continued dancing again.

'Thank you, I can take it from here.' A dark low voice said. Seconds later she felt the dude she was dancing with, letting her go. _Shit._

'Yeah sure, whatever.' And the guy walked away. She felt those burning hands on her waist trying to turn her around. When she faced him she saw that signature smirk of him. Once again satisfied. She didn't want to dance with Chuck obviously but she didn't want to make a scene either. After a few seconds of contemplating whether or not she'd dance with him, she agreed and put one hand on his waist and the other in his hand. _Gosh, this was really happening. And I told myself not to go there. AGAIN._ Blair thought. It had been awkward so far, not saying anything to each other. They were just dancing. If it wasn't that she hates him, you'd think they were just another perfect couple. The DJ had decided to stick with the slow songs for a while as it seemed very popular. The dance floor was filled with people. _Damn the DJ. Last time you are hired, you asshole._

Suddenly she felt Chuck's right hand, that used to be resting on her waist, lowering. Shivers went up her spine. Even the slightest movement could make Blair scream but that would be just weird right now. She bit her lip while his hand started caressing her back and slowly went down to her butt. He pinched it, carefully and went up to her waist again. Goosebumps appeared on her arms. She wanted to tell him he had to stop but she couldn't bring herself to actually say it. She was once again under his spell.

'I want you.' Chuck whispered in her ear. Only the sound of that voice made her wanting to-

'Now.' Chuck whispered again in her ear, but now pulling her tight against him. Suddenly Blair came to her senses and said: 'No Bass. I'm only dancing with you out of polite intentions. Now bugger off.' Blair said and pushed herself away from him and started walking towards Serena who was dancing with Dan. Duhuh.

-------

It was almost 12, just ten minutes left. She honestly didn't care about fact that she had to kiss someone at 12. It was Chuck on her mind now. Obviously. She was actually quite proud of herself. She had never said anything like that to Chuck without being ravished afterwards. She never really meant it. Well, the truth was she didn't mean it this time either. She didn't want him to bugger off. She just… well, actually she didn't quite know what she wanted. After a quick look in the mirror she walked down the stairs again.

'BLAIR! It's almost midnight! Are you ready?!' Serena yelled, while clanging on to Dan.

'I noticed, thanks.' Blair said not all too enthusiastically. The minute she stepped of the stairs she started looking around. She couldn't see him immediately but he was talking to some random girl now. Ugh. This was not what she had hoped for._ What do you hope for Blair?_

People started gathering before the big screen in front of them. The beamer, which showed a random tv channel, started counting down. The people started counting down. Girls and boys mixed together. Everyone had someone. Everyone was holding someone. Blair suddenly felt alone. She saw Dan and Serena watching the countdown happily and other couples started to form. Champagne was handed out until everyone had a glass.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6 –

Everyone was screaming along.

5, 4, 3 –

Blair wondered if Chuck would either screw the girl or kiss the girl at 12. Neither would be shocking anymore.

2,

**1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Random boys and girls were kissing each other, running towards each other, hugging as if life was depending on it. Blair watched all the happy people in front of her, while holding her champagne. Suddenly it was as if she was becoming deaf. She didn't hear anything more than murmuring people and some vague music. In movies, all the people would dance around in slow-motion and spotlights would appear above these two heads. Slow, but happy, music would start. It would be magical. It _was_ magical. Blair saw Chuck standing in the middle of the dance floor. They looked at each other both knowing. They dropped their glasses, not caring what damage it would do. Blair started, almost, running and Chuck did the same thing. When they reached each other they looked at one another intensively. Never had Blair experienced this much intensity. It was as if they were going to explode. They gazed upon each other understandingly. Without words they knew: we love each other. And Chuck leaned into her and brushed her lips, mouthing/whispering I love you in her mouth.

'I love you too.' Blair said.

Then they finally kissed. It wasn't rough or hard. It was romantic and caring. Their hands were everywhere, their tongues intertwined. Chuck grabbed her with both hand just under her butt and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him, just like her arms. They kissed some more and before deciding to take this upstairs they said to each other:

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
